The Bodyguard
by revolutionsuperhero
Summary: Rachel Berry is an indifferent company heiress while Quinn Fabray is a corporate officer with a dark past who's working under Rachel's father. When he assigns Quinn to follow Rachel, will it prompt Quinn to confess her feelings or will their worlds clash?


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Glee or Your Song Presents: A Million Miles Away

**Author's note**: Well, this is my first time writing fan fiction in like, 2 months! I apologize for the mistakes, since I don't have a beta reader. The plot is from an episode of an anthology show that is showing here in my country. It's called Your Song Presents: A Million Miles Away. It stars Shaina Magdayao, Jake Cuenca and Marvin Raymundo. You can search it in YouTube but I should warn you, it's in Filipino. The plot of A Million Miles Away and my fic, promptly titled "The Bodyguard" is the same but my story will be Faberry and will have twist so the events are not really the same. It would be just unfair for the writers of the episode if my fic and the episode are the same, only the characters and small details are changed.

This is really AU, since it follows the plot and characters of A Million Miles Away. I would be adding the glee clubbers as different characters from the show, some roles don't appear in A Million Miles Away.

Rachel is a bit OOC, since Lizzie(Shaina Magdayao's character) is a heiress and is ruder than the canon Rachel.

I would be updating on Monday or Tuesday since school is starting. Boohoo.

Long author's note is long!

* * *

><p>Azimio Adams straightened his tie and smiled. "Good morning Sir! Good morning Ma'am!" he greeted the people coming in and out of the building. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a silver Lexus. "Damn, here she comes." he muttered under his breath.<p>

The Lexus stopped 3 feet away from him. The driver's door opened and Rachel Barbra Berry stepped out. "Good Morning Miss Berry!" he greeted enthusiastically. Not bothering to close the door or greet him back, the heiress passed by the guard tossed him her gold star keychain. Azimio caught it with practiced skill. He twirled the keyring and sighed.

* * *

><p>" No it's okay, Emma. It's just me. Daddy, daddy!" Rachel called out. Emma Pillsbury smoothed her hands over the folder to calm herself down.<p>

She stopped at the door and waved at her dad, effectively interrupting the meeting. Quinn Fabray sat up straight in her chair and felt her heart skip a beat. Leroy Berry looked away from his laptop and stood up.

" Quinn, take charge please." he ordered and walked to his daughter. Emma mumbled an apology and Leroy waved it off with a sympathetic smile. Quinn stood up and began distributing brochures while explaining the next project to the directors.

" Rach, I'm in the middle of a meeting. A board meeting!" Leroy exclaimed. Rachel sighed.

" Daddy, can I go to a country club at Vermont?" she asked, silently hoping for her father to agree. Instead, his eyes widened in surprise.

Leroy looked around carefully. " Now? No. We have too much to do here in the office."

Rachel pouted and Leroy looked away to avoid it. " Daddy, please. I promise not to throw a tantrum or anything to the people out there. I'm just so stressed. You know New York, it's really fast-paced." she pleaded. "I'll be a good girl."

Leroy sighed in defeat. " Fine, fine. You can go to Vermont." Rachel squealed and hugged her father.

" Thanks Daddy!" Rachel said and began to walk away. Leroy cocked his head in confusion.

" Wait! Who are you going with?" he asked. Rachel turned around and grinned.

" I'm going with Jesse, bye!" she replied and ran off.

Quinn shook her head in disappointment. Emma walked to Leroy and handed him the folder. " Mr. Chairman, here's the report."

Leroy opened the green folder and scanned it. His forehead creased in worry. " Thank you, Emma." She bowed slightly and asked a board member if he would like coffee. Quinn handed her a copy of the brochure.

" Quinn?" Leroy called out and motioned for her to come to him. The protege excused herself and walked to Leroy.

" Sir, if you have problems with how Ms. Sylvester is handling the project, I could transfer it to the other board members." she suggested.

The chairman looked at her and smiled wryly. " It's not Ms. Sylvester but I like how you think. She is getting quite sadistic. But that's not the problem."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. " Sir, just tell me the problem so we can find a solution and act right away before it gets even bigger. Whatever the problem is."

" It's Rach. Rach is the problem."

That certainly piqued Quinn's interest. " What about her? What do you want us to do?" she asked, not trying to sound so damn interested.

" I want you to go to the country club in Vermont and check out her new boyfriend." he ordered, handing him the folder. Quinn took it with a mixture of confusion and disdain in her beautiful features. Leroy patted her in the back and proceeded with the interrupted meeting.

She opened the folder and quietly snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Click that review button and tell me what you are thinking about this story! Reviews really help me write!


End file.
